Rechargeable lithium ion batteries have found considerable use in applications such as hearing aids, computing devices, phones, and cameras. For example, lithium has served as the anode material for metal-air batteries due to its high energy density. However, the energy densities and efficiencies of currently available rechargeable lithium ion battery designs remain below what is needed for these types of batteries to meet the needs of the light duty transportation sector. Thus, the advancement of electrical vehicles and large-scale energy storage devices requires further development of high-energy-density, cost-effective, long lasting, and abuse-tolerant batteries. In addition, alternatives to lithium batteries are desirable due to lithium's tendency in some conditions to react violently, and due to lithium's tendency to form dendrites, which can limit lithium battery performance and lifespan.
Magnesium-ion batteries provide an attractive alternative electrode material to lithium-ion batteries because magnesium is abundant and has a low toxicity. Magnesium-ion batteries also offer the benefit of two-electron reactions instead of the one-electron reactions provided by lithium-ion batteries. Thus, magnesium-ion batteries may provide the energy requirements needed to meet the needs of portable devices, electric vehicles, and energy storage applications. However, to date, magnesium-ion batteries have seen only limited success. This is at least partially due to the formation of electronic and ionic insulating films on the magnesium-metal anode surfaces, in magnesium-ion batteries utilizing either non-aqueous or aqueous electrolytes. These films reduce the ability of the magnesium metal to continuously obtain magnesium ions. The chemistry of magnesium metal in aprotic electrolytic solutions often results in the growth of these films, which limits the reversible deposition/dissolution reaction of Mg/Mg2+. Thus, there remains a need for safer and more functional rechargeable electrodes and batteries that provide better performance than the incumbent technologies, while maintaining economic viability.